The dawn of a New Generation
by Berryblaze
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married and they have two kids. Will they two kids survive the prophecy in store for them? Rated M for future chapters. Please Review and no flames please!
1. The Hospital

Percy POV

I paced up and down the hallway of the hospital. It was about 10 years after the the battle with Kronos and Annabeth and him were married. And now Annabeth was in hte hospital screaming her head off trying to give birth to our demigod children, the first one in centuries.

Finally the nurse came out and said "Congrats Mr. Jackson, you are now a proud father to a boy _and a girl_. Come see them!"

Percy stopped in his tracks and exclaimed "2? twins? OMG this is so amazing! Nico Thalia can you keep guard ooutside in case our _friends_ came here..." Percy said indicating the monsters who were bound to come and take a look around here..

"Go ahead Percy we'll take care! Now go see ur kids!" Thalia said with excitement.

He ran inside the room to see his darling annabeth and two little bundles next to her. He peered into Annabeths face and said "How are you feeling Wise Girl?"

"Oh me im just fine but look at them, they are just beautiful, Seaweed Brain!"

He lifted the blanket from the first one's face, the boy, it blinked up at him with big gray eyes, just like annabeths, it reached up and touched his face and instantly he felt the power in its little hands. He then looked at the other one, a girl, it opened its eyes and looked around with its sea green eyes, just like his, he reached out to touch her forehead and felt the power of the sea roiling within her.

Annabeth POV

Percy came in and asked her "How are you feeling Wise Girl?"

"Oh me im just fine but look at them, they are just beautiful, Seaweed Brain!"

He peeked in at them and touched both of them, he flinched when he touched, as if the boy had struck him with power beyond his age and the girl seemed to relax him it made him look like he was under the sea swimming with his shark friends.

"Well Seaweed brain... what shall we name them?

"names?"

"ya names, generally a person has a name they go by, oh ur such a seaweed brain!"

"lets name the boy Luke."

I was astonished, what made him name the boy luke? I asked him "Why? WHy luke?

"I feel like i owe him something, maybe this is his rebirth the 1st one for the 3 times needed for entering the Isles of the Blest"

"Fine, Luke Jackson"

At that Nico came in, "Hey guys, grover came in to take my spot, i thought i could look at them befire i go."

"Hey nico," i said "We juast named the boy Luke", a flash of recognition came to his eyes as i said that, "and this one i was thinking about.." she motioned Percy to wards her ear, "Bianca" she whispered int o his ear.

"we were going to name the girl Bianca, Nico, in honor of your Sister, it is so we could give her her 1st rebirth so that once she achieves the ISLES Of the Blest soon."

"Im............. honored.......... Percy, Annabeth, thank you so much" He said as he ran and hugged percy and pattted Annabeth's arm and raced outside to tell Thalia and Grover.

Percy POV

"Welcome Luke and Bianca Jackson, to the world of Ancient Greek Gods andMonsters and Love."

with that the happy couple looked at their children and smiled, thinking about the future.


	2. Kindergarten Graduation

Nobody's POV

"Wakeup bumblebee! It's the last day of kindergarten!!!!!" Percy yelled in Bianca's ear. He went over to rub Luke's hair off his face and poke him on his nose.

"Dad!, i was just going to defeat the Minotaur!"Luke whispered as he tried to get back to his dreams. He shook his head admitting that he can't go back to his dreams, "come on BiBi we need to go to school."

"Uggh, fine!" she said groggily.

"Come on Bibi, it's the last day, you can wear the awesome miniskirt we bought yesterday!"Annabeth came and told her.

At this, Bianca woke up and started to run to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Now it was Luke's turn to go and brush his teeth but he sat i n his bed stubbornly. Annabeth was watching Percy scrunch up his eyebrows trying to figure out what to do.

"Wow, really seaweed brain, its taking you this long to convince a 5 year old to brush his teeth and you defeat monster in like 2 min? Let me handle this." With that she tackled Luke and pinned him down and said, "Would you look at that the mighty Luke has been defeated by a mere girl and the only way to get her back is to brush your teeth…"

"Yar!!!!!" Luke yelled as he jumped up and smothered his toothbrush with toothpaste and ran back to his mother to draw toothpaste pictures on his mother's face.

Percy caught him just in time and held him until he admitted defeat. "Looks like you will have to try harder to defeat the great Wise Girl Luke!" He carried him off to give him a shower in his sea-green bathroom; While Annabeth carried Bianca in to her awesome gray bathroom.

With all their showers done and breakfast eaten, the Jacksons headed out the door to their sweet ride. It was Percy's Demi-god mobile which was painted sea-green with gray swirls. The demi-god mobile was reinforced with miniature weapons on the bottom of the main body of the SUV. It was made with celestial bronze and then painted green. Annabeth decked out the inside of it by putting a miniature satellite specifically made to detect monsters and a laptop holder to hold her laptop which Daedalus gave her. Also there were little holders for their weapons and secret compartments in which they stored their emergency ambrosia and nectar. And the whole SUV smelled like sea-breeze and forests. They buckled Luke and Bianca in ands climbed in to their seats.

"Last day of kindergarten, here we come!" Luke yelled as he punched the air with his little fist.

"Yah!" they all agreed. They drove to the Academy for disabled and strange kids, nice name huh?

graduation ended. they went to the restaurante that grover opened, Pan-domania, and had lunch.

As they were coming out, an _empousa_ attacked htem.

"Bianca luke come here!" Annabeth yelled. The little kids ran to her. Percy meanwhile got out riptide and slashed at the emposa

it diinegrated.

"annabeth, i beat my record i slayed a monster in 1 min."

"fine 1 min now, i think we should go home to explain to luke and BiBi wat happened just noe."

"fine"


End file.
